fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Archetype
The Fire Emblem series often reuses concepts and roles for various characters, called Archetypes. The commonly cited archetypes, listed here, are a purely fan-made construction and have no official backing. As such, some fans are critical of their legitimacy and the way some archetypes are designed or how characters are assigned to various archetypes (based primarily on appearances and stats). However they are interesting to observe the many trends in the series. It seems the designers have their own set of official archetypes, which probably differ from the fan ones. For instance, they describe Titania as a Jeigan, while fans call her an Oifey. The Archetypes The following is a list and description of each archetype. Keep in mind that this list is incomplete, and is still undergoing research. Jeigan Perhaps the most famous of all the archetypes, a Jeigan character is usually a character that joins the group early in the game, usually as the main Lord's guardian. They appear impressive at first, but are usually inferior to other units that have been leveled up. Jeigans are almost always Paladins. There are two types of Jeigans. Pure Jeigans Pure Jeigans are based off the original Jeigan (translated Jagen outside Japan) from the original Fire Emblem. These types of Jeigans usually have good stats at first glance. However, they have awful Growth Rates, making them inferior to other units as time progresses. The typical excuse for a Pure Jeigan's poor potential is usually advanced age or sickness. The only Pure Jeigan to not suffer from sickness or old age is Evayl. Notable Pure Jeigans are: * Jagen (FE1/11) * Arran (FE3) * Evayl (FE5) * Dagda (FE5) * Marcus (FE6) Oifeys Oifeys are named after the paladin Oifey from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. These Jeigans usually start out with mediocre stats for their level, but have better growth rates than normal Jeigans, making them better and not worthless later in the game. In stark contrast to the Jeigans, the Oifeys are usually quite young despite their experience, with Seth barely being much older than his liege Eirika and Oifey being only in his early 30's. Notable Oifeys are: * Oifey (FE4) * Marcus (FE7) * Seth (FE8) * Titania (FE9) * Sothe (FE10) Est Est was a Pegasus Knight in FE1 that joined the player's team late in the game. Est archetype characters are usually characters that join the group late in the game at an extremely low level, and are difficult to level up due to their low bases. However, if trained, they usually turn out to be the most powerful units in the game, and are sort of the antithesis of a Jeigan. It should be noted that all Ests usually are quite frail, suffering in both HP and Defense. They also have lower availability rates than most other characters. After FE3, most Ests have been magic users. Notable Ests are: * Est (FE1/2/3) * Corpul/Sharlow (FE4) * Miranda (FE5) * Sara (FE5) * Sophia (FE6) * Zeiss (FE6) * Nino (FE7) * Ewan (FE8) * Amelia (FE8) * Pelleas (FE10) Abel Abel is one half of the famous Cain and Abel archetype. An Abel is a character that joins the group early in the game along with the Cain, which have high skill and speed growths. The original had high base speed and skill, but grew more strength, defense, and luck than Cain, while Cain excelled in growing more speed and skill. As the series went on, the colors switched constantly. Abels usually wore green armor while the Cain would wear red armor (although the colors are inverted in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken). Lore wise, many Abels usually have a calm and modest personality. Notable Abels are: * Abel (FE1/11) * Noish (FE4) * Kein (FE5) * Lance (FE6) * Kent (FE7) * Kyle (FE8) * Oscar (FE9) Cain Cain is the other half of the Cain/Abel archetype. In contrast to an Abel, a Cain usually have high strength, defense and health growths. In the original, Cain started with higher strength and luck, but later grew mostly speed and skill. Cain usually wore red armor while the Abel would wear green armor. Lore wise, many Cains have an energetic, outgoing, and reckless type of personality. Notable Cains are: * Cain (FE1/11) * Alec (FE4) * Alva (FE5) * Alan (FE6) * Sain (FE7) * Forde (FE8) * Kieran (FE9) Ogma An Ogma is a Mercenary that has high, generally balanced starting stats. They also generally have slightly above average stat growths, making them good units all around. In terms of story, they tend to be either mercenary leaders, or, in the case that there is no group of mercenaries involved, a mercenary who joins the player army on their own. In the case of the former, all of the mercenary leaders are shown as heavily muscled men with scarred faces. Notable Ogmas are: * Ogma (FE1/3/11) * Holyn (FE4) * Dieck (FE6) * Ogier (FE6) * Raven (FE7) * Gerik (FE8) Bord Half of the Bord and Cord pair. A Bord is a character that is usually a fighter and comes paired with another fighter. They excel in Strength and HP. Notable Bords are: * Bord (FE1/11) * Halvan (FE5) * Wade (FE6) * Dorcas (FE7) * Boyd (FE10) Cord Half of the Bord and Cord pair. A Cord is a character that is usually a fighter and comes paired with another fighter. They are the opposite of the Bord in that they have better Speed and Skill growths. Notable Cords are: * Cord (FE1/11) * Othin (FE5) * Lot (FE6) * Bartre (FE7) * Nolan (FE10) Nabarl A Nabarl is a character that is usually a myrmidon and a recruitable enemy. Often carries a Killing Edge, or a similar weapon with a high critical rate. They tend to have high skill and speed growths, but poor strength growths. Notable Nabarls are: * Nabarl (FE1/3/11) * Ira (FE4) * Shiva (FE5) * Rutger (FE6) * Fir (FE6) * Guy (FE7) * Joshua (FE8) * Marisa (FE8) * Zihark (FE9) Gotoh Gotoh was a character that joined the group very late into the game in Fire Emblem 1. He was a mage that could use any spell. Gotoh characters are received at the end of the game, but have high growths and stats, and at least, are competent, at best, are insanely powerful, so that players deploying a weak group to the final chapter can stand a chance. Notable Gotohs are: * Gotoh (FE1/11) * Galzus (FE5) * Karel (FE6) * Athos (FE7) * Giffca (FE9) * Naesala (FE9/10) * Tibarn (FE9/10) * Caineghis (FE10) * Lehran (FE10) * Nagi (FE11) In FE9, the player must choose among Naesala, Tibarn, and Giffca for use in the final chapter. In FE10, Lehran is not playable on the first playthrough. In FE11, Nagi and Gotoh cannot join on the same playthrough. Lena Lena is a cleric players get at the beginning of the game, and always have good magic growths, but sometimes poor starting magic. They usually make the best healers, and decent fighters if promoted. Lenas are usually female characters. Rhys is the exception, as he is male. Some have a relationship with either the Julian character or the Nabarl character. Notable Lenas are: * Lena (FE1/11) * Jenny (FE2, Cellica route) * Silk (FE2, Alm route) * Malliesia (FE3) * Adean (FE4) * Safy (FE5) * Ellen (FE6) * Serra (FE7) * Natasha (FE8) * Rhys (FE9) * Mist (FE9) * Laura (FE10) Nyna Nyna is a princess in FE1 who's country is invaded and her family killed. This scenario is repeated often in the series where the antagonistic country invades and kills all of the royal family of the invaded country, save one (or two) members who escapes. Usually the escaping member is a woman. Also although most of the 'princesses' become playable characters they usually have different classes then others in the Archetype. * Nyna (FE1/11) * Ira (FE4) * Guinivere (FE6) * Eirika (FE8) * Elincia (FE9) Ira has a half-nephew who also survives, but may fit the archetype. One thing unique about her is that her country was invaded by the main character's country. Eirika notably has a brother who also survives and is also a lord but still fits the Archetype. Elincia's uncle also survives, although it is not revealed until the next game. Guinivere is unique in that she is not a princess of an invaded country, but princess of the country that's doing the invading. Pegasus Sisters/Trio This archetype is of three Pegasus Knight sisters, with the oldest being more mature and the younger sibling the most childish. Usually, the sisters have the ability to Triangle attack. Notable Pegasus Sisters are: * Palla, Catria, and Est (FE1/2/3/11) * Meng, Maybell, and Bleg (FE4) * Yuno, Tate, and Thany (FE6) * Barth, Bors, and Wendy (FE6) * Fiora, Farina, and Florina (FE7) * Syrene, Vanessa, and Tana (FE8) * Tanith, Elincia, and Marcia (FE9) * Oscar, Boyd, and Rolf (FE9/10) * Sigrun, Tanith, and Marcia (FE10) The Pegasus Sister trio in Seisen no Keifu are unique because they are enemy units, but otherwise fit the archetype. The Sacred Stones is a unique case, as Tana is not a blood relative of Syrene and Vanessa, but in her supports, Tana notes that she thinks of Syrene as an older sister and the three can triangle attack. Although in Path of Radiance the characters are not sisters, they share some minor traits, in that they all ride pegasi and can use the Triangle attack. This was slightly remedied in Radiant Dawn, where the three Pegasus Knights have a closer link. Note that the original trio from FE9 (Tanith, Elincia, and Marcia) can also do a triangle attack. Note that Bors, Wendy, and Barth don't ride pegasi but they can perform the triangle attack. They also fit the personality requirements as well, Bors and Wendy being siblings that both seem to look up to Barth. Also, Rolf, Boyd, and Oscar do not ride pegasi either. However, they can perform a triangle attack when they are all in their final class (Rolf, Boyd and Oscar can only use the attack if they can all use some form of bow in their final class), and fit the personality requirement as well. Gharnef In the original Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its remakes and sequels, there was the bishop Gharnef, who caused the events of the game and manipulated several to achieve his goals. Since then, a Dark Magic user or Bishop has usually manipulated the events of the game, usually being responsible for the main conflict. Notable Gharnefs include: * Gharnef (FE1/3/11) * Manfroy (FE4) * Veld (FE5) * Nergal (FE7) * Lyon/Fomortiis (FE8) * Sephiran (FE9/10) Ephidel A sub archetype to the Gharnef archetype, Ephidels are manipulators who work on a smaller scale, often manipulating several smaller events to defeat the party. Unlike Gharnefs, however, Ephidels are often either are lackies to higher antagonists or, mostly in titles where a Gharnef is present as well, are being manipulated themselves. Notable Ephidels include: * Ephidel (FE7) * Sonia (FE7) * Riev (FE8) * Izuka (FE9/10) * Lekain (FE9/10) Camus In Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi, there was a strong Paladin late in the game who was honorable and kind and seemed to hold no ill towards Marth's army, but fought out of loyalty to his country. Since then, there has been a enemy general who holds no ill will towards the player's army, and may even have loved ones or friends in that army, but continues to fight due to loyalty to their nation or their lord. *Camus (FE1/11) *Eltshan (FE4 First Generation) *Ishtar (FE4 Second Generation) *Reinhardt (FE5) *Brunya (FE6) *Galle (FE6) *Eagler (FE7) *Uhai (FE7) *Lloyd Reed (FE7) *Linus Reed (FE7) *Selena (FE8) *Shiharam (FE9) *Bryce* (FE9) *Hetzel (FE10) *Levail (FE10) *Bryce can be debated - though he did show acknowledgement for Ike's skill as a swordsman and leader, he did not necessarily mean them no ill will, and would definitely not have become a Great Rider if he was an overly 'nice' person. His role can be compared to that of the Black Knight, though not juxtaposed - the Black Knight did not specifically want ill will towards the party, but rather wanted to fight a remnant of Greil in his prime. However, thanks to Bryce's very brief appearance, no truth can be completely confirmed. Michalis In FE1, there was a ambitious Dracoknight late in the game who was somewhat easy to defeat. Since then, there has always been a boss, whether they be mad, vain, or ambitious, who would do anything to seize power. * Michalis (FE1/11) * Andorey (FE4 First Generation) * Trabant (FE4 Second Generation) * Kempf (FE5) * Nacien (FE6) * Darin (FE7) * Valter (FE8) * Caellach (FE8) * Petrine (FE9) * Valtome (FE10) Julian Julian is a low level Thief who joins early in the game and has some sort of relationship with the Lena character. Also, some Julians (but not all) have some sort of relationship with the Nabarl character. * Julian (FE1/3/11) * Dew (FE4) * Rifis (FE5) * Chad (FE6) * Matthew (FE7) Dew is best paired with either the Lena character or Nabarl character. Norma Norma is a Sage that appeared late in the game as a replacement for any unpromoted Curates or Clerics. He is practically weaker than they are if they are promoted, and only good for emergencies. In FE6, this is particularly stressed, as they are the only users of Light Magic. * Norma (FE2) * Claud (FE4) * Yodel (FE6) * Renault (FE7) * Saleh (FE8) * Oliver (FE10) Levn A member of the Levn archetype is a character posing as a simple traveler who joins early or mid-game, and is later revealed to be royalty, or otherwise of plot-critical heritage. Commonly, but not neccesarily, a bard. *Levn (FE4) *Elphin (FE6) *Nils and Ninian (FE7) *Joshua (FE8) *L'Arachel (FE8) *Kurthnaga (FE10) Gordin In Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Gordin was a young boy archer that joined your party early in the game, and eventually looked up to the Akaneian sniper Jeorge. Since then, there has been a young Archer unit that joins your team very early on at a low level, and appears to look up to a more experienced archer or sniper. Notable Gordins are: * Gordin (FE1/3/11) * Raian (FE3) * Tania (FE5) * Wolt (FE6) * Rebecca (FE7) * Neimi (FE8) * Rolf (FE9) * Leonardo (FE10) Draug An early-arriving armoured Knight who serves as a nice wall in the beginning. Notable Draugs are: * Draug (FE1/3/11) * Arden (FE4) * Bors (FE6) * Oswin (FE7) * Gilliam (FE8) * Gatrie (FE9/10) Merric A male Mage who appears early and usually excels in Wind magic. Often a student of a more powerful Sage or other magician. Notable Merrics are: * Merric (FE1/11) * Boey (FE2, Cellica's route) * Azel (FE4) * Arthur (FE4) * Asvel (FE5) * Lugh (FE6) * Erk (FE7) * Ewan (FE8) * Soren (FE9/10) Minerva A female Dragon Knight, usually clad in red armour and initially appears as an enemy. The first Minerva even had her own title of "Red Dragon Knight". Notable Minervas are: * Minerva (FE1/11) * Altenna (FE4) * Miledy (FE6) * Jill (FE9) Lorenz A veteran General, loyal enough to serve his or her kingdom to the end, but ends up being persuaded nonetheless. Often tricky to recruit. Notable Lorenzs are: * Lorenz (FE1/11) * Hannibal (FE4) * Xavier (FE5) * Douglas (FE6) * Vaida (FE7) * Duessel (FE8) * Tauroneo (FE9) Beowolf Beowolf was a mercenary in FE4 that was hired by the Agustrian army. If he is spoken to by the group's leader, he can be recruited-for a cost of massive amounts of gold. Notable Beowolfs are: * Beowolf (FE4) * Hugh (FE6) * Farina (FE7) * Rennac (FE8) * Volke (FE9/10) Midia Midia was a paladin in the first title. They are close to the royal family, and are usually a paladin, but can appear as other classes. *Midia (FE1) *Cecilia (FE6) *Isadora (FE7) *Syrene (FE8) *Geoffrey (FE9) Arran and Samson Arran and Samson were characters that were recruitable in the first title, but only one of them could be recruited. Arran was a Paladin and Samson was a hero, Normally they had terrible stats but some later ones proved to be quite useful. *Arran and Samson (FE1) *Johan and Johalva (FE4) *Elphin and Lalam (FE6) *Bartre and Echidna (FE6) *Juno and Dayan (FE6) *Wallace and Geitz (FE7) *Karel and Harken (FE7) *Tibarn, Giffca, and Naesala (FE9) Ethlin Ethlin was a princess troubadour in FE4 in the first gen. Since then, there has been quite a few mounted healers that had at least minor noble blood. Some are Ethlins are *Ethlin (FE4 First Generation) *Nanna (FE4-5) *Clarine (FE6) *Priscilla (FE7) *L'Arachel (FE8) *Elincia (FE9-10) * Category:Terms